


【佑灰】猫儿为何不吃鱼

by SeeMySTARSinSummerTime



Series: 平行世界的奎八佑灰 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime/pseuds/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime
Summary: *电竞选手圆 x 演员&中餐厅老板俊*同奎八《眼中人、镜中像》背景（前文点series跳转，佑灰后续，有奎八、大壳出场*一个猫猫们一见钟情的小故事，不一定有后续，私设有，OOC抱歉*5k+，这次试试和猫猫们比较相衬的轻快文风，希望看得开心~*大壳：你们这些酸臭的情侣！（dbq以后一定让甜甜出场陪你！
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: 平行世界的奎八佑灰 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543840
Kudos: 2





	【佑灰】猫儿为何不吃鱼

【Round 1】  
“明浩啊，喜欢上金珉奎是什么感觉啊……”  
“啪嗒——”

难得的假日，徐明浩和金珉奎趁机约上李硕珉文俊辉一起BBQ聚会，走到半路徐明浩突然想起有东西忘在工作室，便让金珉奎两人先去准备，自己和文俊辉顺路去一趟工作室。  
放假的M&M工作室还有零星几个员工在加班，文俊辉在一旁等人时不知道琢磨了点什么，突然发声问的话让翻找东西的徐明浩一下子顿住了，手里的文件夹也啪嗒掉到了地上。  
徐明浩震惊地看着一脸天真的始作俑者，然而对方还沉浸在思考中嘴里不住碎碎念。  
文俊辉趴在沙发靠背上晃着手，等了半天没有听到徐明浩的回复这才抬起头，对徐明浩为什么一副想吃了自己的表情一脸懵逼。

“啊！哎呀不是啦我不是那个意思！”反射弧难得打结的文俊辉终于反应过来自己刚才说了什么，他大声辩解着，双手也拼命摆动到出现了残影，想以此来证明自己的清白。  
“哎哟吓死我了，行了我知道了声音小点，别以为说中文他们听不懂就可以为所欲为。”徐明浩拍了拍自己的胸口，得亏他了解文俊辉，知道这个脑回路不一般的哥肯定是思维跳脱到八次元了。  
“虽然但是文俊辉你说这话真的太吓人了你知道么！”徐明浩没控制住还是教训出声。

文俊辉打着哈哈把询问发生了什么的徐明浩糊弄了过去，徐明浩看他不想说的样子也没有再追问，两人拿好东西就开开心心地找金珉奎汇合去了。  
一路上文俊辉看起来都和往常无异，吃吃喝喝玩玩闹闹咋咋呼呼，徐明浩一直暗自注意着他想找到些异常。  
“我才不是……在看俊到底对珉奎有没有意思呢……”徐明浩一边看都不看接过金珉奎递到嘴边的烤肉，一边留神文俊辉对金珉奎的态度心虚地腹诽。  
但徐明浩还是发现了破绽。

“俊你到底怎么回事？”徐明浩趁着金珉奎和李硕珉去买酒，叫住了对面还在烤肉的文俊辉。  
“啊？什么呀？”文俊辉不明所以。  
“你太不对劲了，你今天……哎呀就是你问喜欢金珉奎到底是啥意思啊！”徐明浩红着脸没忍住东北口音都出来了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！明浩你不会真以为我喜欢金珉奎吧哈哈哈哈，放心吧怎么可能啦~”  
“不可能你绝对有事儿！”  
“哪有，我这不吃吃喝喝挺好的……”  
“那你今天为啥爱吃的鱼一口都没动！”徐明浩观察了一整个晚上，文俊辉的筷子几次在鱼身上停留，最后都愁着眉头没有碰。

“我……就是那个啥……”文俊辉被戳穿了心思，挠了挠后脑勺也冒出了东北口音。  
“说！”  
“哎呀我就是想知道不吃鱼是什么感觉嘛！你说为什么会有人不爱吃鱼呢？鱼多好吃啊……”文俊辉拿筷子戳了戳盘子里的鱼，委委屈屈的想吃又不敢动的样子。  
“你……没生病吧？想吃就吃呗干嘛突然不……不对，你说的‘有人’是谁！”徐明浩成功抓到了话里的盲点。  
只见一向嬉皮笑脸的文俊辉涨红了脸皮，支支吾吾眼神闪躲甚至站起来想逃跑。  
在成功被会武术的徐明浩抓回来几次后，文俊辉终于妥协了。

“就是……我们店里的一个常客……然后吧，他是个男的……嘿嘿，嘿嘿我也不知道自己是不是喜欢他……那我寻思这不是你在喜欢男人这件事情上比较有经验就想问问嘛！”  
“文俊辉我打死你！谁有经验了，我就喜欢金珉奎一个！！！”

【Round 2】  
金珉奎和李硕珉买完酒回来，看到的就是徐明浩和文俊辉头挨着头嘀嘀咕咕鬼鬼祟祟的场景。  
“干什么呢？”金珉奎大大咧咧走过去一拍他们的肩膀，惊得两人猛地一颤。  
“哎西吓死人了金珉奎！”徐明浩顺口就吼了一句，搞得金珉奎也一脸懵逼。  
“我……不是我就想问问你们在干吗嘛……”金珉奎嘟着嘴进入了珉不乐模式，徐明浩一看见他这个样子就忍不住心里一片柔软，他立刻抛弃老友站起来抱住了金珉奎。  
“哎古哎古我们珉奎对不起，我不是有意的，就是被吓到了……”两个人抱着黏黏糊糊腻歪了半天，文俊辉和李硕珉对视了一眼，同时翻了一个白眼。  
“酸臭的小情侣！”

“所以你俩刚才在干嘛？”终于能坐下来继续吃饭，金珉奎接着刚才的话题问道。  
文俊辉这会儿突然害羞了起来，脸红红地拦住徐明浩不让说。  
“这有什么的，不就是恋爱了嘛~”  
“还……我还没说我喜欢他呢！”  
“哦~~”金珉奎和李硕珉露出了八卦的笑容，笑了一会儿李硕珉就笑不出来了。  
“哎西你们这些酸臭的情侣！”

李硕珉被金珉奎安抚好后迅速加入了听八卦的队伍，在三个97弟弟的威逼利诱下，文俊辉只好又重复了一遍刚才的话。  
“那个人是我们店里的一个常客。”文俊辉盯着桌子上所剩无几的鱼回忆了起来。

文俊辉比徐明浩早来韩国一年，最初他是被星探挖来的，因为小时候在国内拍过一些影视作品，他原本以为来韩很快就可以作为演员出道，谁知道狗公司不作为撕不到资源，晾了文俊辉将近两年。  
文俊辉和徐明浩就是在这时候认识的，同是中国人又都有意朝娱乐圈发展，一无所有的两个人在异国他乡携手奋斗。  
与很快就进入模特圈的徐明浩不同，文俊辉拒绝了徐明浩要不要也试试模特的建议，对演员执着的他在自己一次又一次争取角色失败后，反而放平了心态不骄不躁专心磨演技。

一次文俊辉在街上闲逛恰巧碰到一档大热综艺拍摄时出了意外，他小时候拍电影学过点武术，当下想都没想就冲上去救下了差点被道具砸到的灯光师，这一幕恰好被摄影师拍下。  
文俊辉本就形象俊美，节目放送后素颜上镜的他立刻吸引了很多观众，也被正在为新电影选角的著名导演相中，他的作品里正缺一个设定是中国人的重要配角。  
文俊辉凭借这个角色终于成功跻身演员圈，狗公司虽然狗但在文俊辉有了些名气后也努力为他争取了一些机会。

时间一晃就是五年，文俊辉在演过两个大热剧男主、几个人设不错的配角后，现在已经有了自主选剧本的权力，不用有角色就上，没有好剧本的时候他可以好好的休息，于是经常混迹在好友徐明浩的M&M工作室，见证了徐明浩和金珉奎的相遇相知相爱。  
开中餐厅是徐明浩随口一提的建议，文俊辉除了演戏最感兴趣的就是吃，天生中国胃他对吃不到地道的中餐不爽已久。  
“干脆俊你自己开一家中餐厅呗，你爱吃又会吃，就当做是副产业在业余时间也可以有点事做。”  
文俊辉回家后考虑了一晚，第二天就立刻兴致高昂的对徐明浩宣布自己要开中餐厅了。

文俊辉把中餐厅取名为“猫儿”，还亲手绘制了一只简笔的猫做logo，菜系从粤菜到川菜什么都有，关于海鲜的料理尤其多。  
人们最开始不知道那家最近火热有趣的中餐厅是文俊辉的产业，但在粉丝多次的目击谈引起热议后，文俊辉在一个综艺中笑呵呵的大方承认了，从此他的中餐厅生意更加火爆。

【Round 3】  
注意到那个特别的男客人是一个偶然。  
“猫儿”是文俊辉的店被大家知道后经常会有粉丝过来，为了不打扰其他客人正常用餐，文俊辉开始尽量避免高峰时段去店里。  
但他自己作为一个夜猫子，秉持着“要为半夜想吃美食的人们提供便利”的想法，专门高薪聘人凌晨营业到3点，除了假日全年无休，当然也是为了方便自己半夜溜到店里开小灶。

“我不知道他是从什么时候开始去我们店里的，有印象的时候就发现他几乎每天凌晨都会出现。”文俊辉喝了一口啤酒，在三双八卦的眼睛注视下难得有点难为情。  
“凌晨营业时段的常客其实有很多，我注意到他是因为他几乎每天都戴着帽子和口罩凌晨来吃东西，但即使这样他也很瘦非常瘦比我还要瘦！”文俊辉怕他们不相信拼命强调，说着还用手比划那个人的腰有多细。  
“好好好瘦瘦瘦，接着说~”徐明浩催促着。  
“而且我们店里海鲜料理很多嘛，我自己也非常喜欢海鲜料理，但听店员说给他推荐海鲜料理的时候他总是拒绝！”说到这里文俊辉有点激动。  
“海鲜那么好吃，他为什么不喜欢吃呢！”

金珉奎和李硕珉跟着徐明浩已经认识文俊辉很久了，即使了解这哥脑回路不一般但仍经常会被他惊到，比如现在。  
“你真是……清奇的关注点。”金珉奎竖起大拇指不知道是在夸还是损。  
“就知道你们不能理解！”文俊辉忿忿不平地又烤了盘肉。  
“呃……”三人面面相觑，最后还是徐明浩开了口。  
“那你总不能因为这个就喜欢他吧……”  
“谁说的！因为这个我烦他还来不及呢！那……那那那……那谁让他……谁让他长那么好看呢！”文俊辉站起来自暴自弃地喊道。  
“你说他带着口罩帽子就带着呗，干嘛说摘掉就摘掉啊，我一点准备都没有！哦！而且那天我还是素颜啊，素颜！他太鸡贼了自己那么好看却偏偏挑我素颜的时候对我笑！那我……那我能怎么办嘛……”

“噗……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”场面安静了一瞬立刻被爆笑充斥，金珉奎和李硕珉笑的前仰后合，徐明浩也拍着文俊辉的肩膀笑到说不出话。  
“笑什么！他就是很好看，你们都没见过的好看！比……比明浩珉奎硕珉你们都好看，甚至比我还要好看那么一点点点点点，就一点点！要不是我那天素颜，才不会那么轻易……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……轻易什么？轻易被美色迷惑？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈文俊辉你完了，你对一个陌生人一见钟情了你知道吗？”徐明浩一语点破了文俊辉最后的倔强。  
“不是陌生人！他是……哎呀完了我还不知道他叫什么啊怎么办……”文俊辉还想嘴硬却又突然服软，摇着单薄的徐明浩咋咋呼呼，金珉奎害怕徐明浩被他摇散，连忙拽过李硕珉塞到文俊辉手里把徐明浩换了下来。  
李硕珉：“……”  
“所以你这是承认你恋爱了？”徐明浩拍拍揽着自己的金珉奎示意不用紧张，忙着打趣文俊辉。  
“你们这样两个人你侬我侬的才叫恋爱呢，我这算什么啊……”文俊辉往嘴里塞着刚烤好的肉嘟嘟囔囔。

徐明浩和金珉奎对视了一眼有些无奈，他坐到文俊辉旁边温声开口：“那你难道就什么都不做吗？你既然喜欢他，总要先认识他吧？”  
“对啊对啊他不是你们店常客吗，你是老板想认识他很容易吧！喏已经快到凌晨了，他今天说不定也会去店里？不如我们陪你一起过去找他，最起码要先知道他的名字啊！”金珉奎也语速极快地絮絮叨叨出主意。  
“但是今天是假期，‘猫儿’不进行凌晨营业的……哎呀但是你说他会不会又忘记了跑到店里去啊，之前听店员说他有在假期凌晨闭店前找去店里，那时候他看起来很憔悴，离开店的背影很是沮丧呢……”文俊辉放下筷子很是头疼的样子。

“这么担心就去看看呗~万一遇到了可是认识他的好机会啊！”坚强的李硕珉不知道什么时候又坐下吃了起来，他随口提了一句却发现那三人竟然一本正经地对他的提议表示赞扬。  
“喂……我开玩笑的真的去啊……”  
“去，当然去！事关我的恋爱呢！”文俊辉一把薅起李硕珉，另一只手架着徐明浩立刻就要走，完全不容任何人拒绝。  
“哎西，所以我就说你们这些酸臭的情侣，太过分了！”

【Round 4】  
前往“猫儿”的路上由没喝酒的徐明浩开车，在文俊辉催促了第96次后，车子终于驶到了“猫儿”近前。  
车还没停稳文俊辉就飞快地打开车门朝店里跑去，徐明浩三人在后面停好车才急急忙忙的追了上去，走近后就着昏暗的路灯，他们看到“猫儿”门口真的有一个高高瘦瘦的身影。

是“常客先生”，他口罩帽子全副武装的打扮让文俊辉一眼就认了出来，今天稍微有些不同的是他还戴了副眼镜。  
“你……呃，你怎么在门口站着啊不冷吗……诶今天戴了眼镜吗？嗯嗯也挺好看的……啊不是我是说今天想吃点什么进去坐坐吧……”文俊辉注意力全都集中在了对方身上，语无伦次地说了一堆，全然忘记了“猫儿”今天放假不进行凌晨营业。  
“常客先生”指了指灭着灯的“猫儿”，声音从口罩后闷闷的传出来：“我今天的……工作结束了，想……吃点东西，到了才想起来今天是假日不营业。”  
“啊，我也是想起来今天不营业，或许没准说不定你会来店里，怕你扑空就想来提醒你的……”文俊辉挠了挠脑袋嘻嘻笑着，完全没意识到自己的私心全都兜了底，也没留意“常客先生”话里几处不自然的停顿。  
“这个傻子……”徐明浩在一旁不忍直视地捂住了脸。

“常客先生”说话听起来木愣愣的反应倒是机敏，他的眼睛藏在镜片后面眯了眯，摘下口罩嘴角带着显而易见的笑意：“你连我的联系方式都没有，也不确定我一定会搞错来店里，因为那么一点‘或许没准说不定’就这么大老远跑来了？”  
文俊辉被对面人的笑容闪得发愣，心里的小人不住地叫嚣：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊完蛋了他怎么戴眼镜也这么好看啊！！！！”嘴上便没了把门的。  
文俊辉想都没想就把心里话说了出来：“对啊我这不是担心你想见到你嘛，但是我连你叫什么名字都不知道呢……”说到后面他有点委屈地低下了头。  
后面看戏的三人没想到文俊辉这么直线球，他们不约而同地转过头不去看那两人，也完全不敢想象事情的走向。

“我叫全圆佑，是个电竞选手。”全圆佑眼中只顾着看文俊辉，他带着笑的声音清晰地传来，文俊辉立刻开心地抬起了头。  
“全圆佑吗？名字真好听！我叫文俊辉是‘猫儿’的老板，哦其实我还是个演员哦~”  
全圆佑闻言认真地看着他：“我知道，我一直都在看着你，从我第一次在电视上看见你开始。”  
“哇……有戏有戏！”李硕珉虽然总吐槽他们是“酸臭的情侣”，但看到他们有进展却是比谁都高兴。

那边全圆佑仿佛也打开了什么开关，直线球一个接一个。  
“我平时每天都要训练到凌晨，假期要参加比赛，其实我今天刚结束完一场比赛，虽然知道‘猫儿’不营业，但每次比赛完我都尤其想见你，就想着来这里站一会也好。”  
全圆佑的声音逐渐变得温柔，他注视着文俊辉又露出了那个让文俊辉一见钟情的笑。  
“所以我来了，没想到今天真的能见到你，真是太好了。”  
“那那那……那什么我也很开心！见到你很开心认识你很开心能跟你说话完全超级开心！啊你饿了吧，不然我们一起去吃点什么吧？作为……成为朋友的庆祝？”  
文俊辉有点忐忑：“我们现在是朋友了吧……”  
“……嗯，那就先从朋友开始吧。”全圆佑虽然想说些什么，但最终还是决定慢慢来，他看着因为自己这一句话手舞足蹈的文俊辉，胸有成竹地暗想：“反正迟早不止是朋友。”

文俊辉高兴了半天才想起来自己的三个小伙伴，他简单为双方介绍了一下，便决定正好大家一起续摊好互相认识一下。  
金珉奎虽然本不想打扰文俊辉两人正好的氛围，但深夜抛下自己这个神经大条的哥跟刚认识的男人走，徐明浩还是有些不放心，便厚着脸皮拉上金珉奎李硕珉一起当电灯泡。  
五个人往停车的方向走去，为了不打扰文俊辉和全圆佑，那三人快步走在前方和他们拉开了距离，文俊辉倒是毫不在意，上蹿下跳地说个不停，全圆佑偶尔搭话更多时候只是带着笑看着他，在他没看路的时候伸出手护在周围。  
“这俩人，情况不错嘛~”金珉奎欣慰地点了点头。  
“嗯，只要文俊辉别总说奇奇怪怪的话，应该会发展的很顺利吧……”徐明浩叹了口气。  
“奇奇怪怪的话？”金珉奎和李硕珉表示不解。

“对了我还有一个问题。”文俊辉天南海北扯了半天，在小脑瓜里纠结了很久最终还是没忍住决定问个清楚，而沉浸在和文俊辉“在一起”的喜悦中，内心波澜万丈表面冷静一匹的全圆佑这会儿对他有求必应。  
“嗯，你说？”  
只见文俊辉纠结地皱着眉头一脸认真。  
“所以你到底为什么不爱吃鱼？”


End file.
